Harr Potter and the Fallen soul
by DarkMaster88
Summary: 26 after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort,all seems calm.But there is a secret in Department of Mysteries that can change all that.Please review and tell me what you think this is my first attempt of Fanfic


Twenty-six years later

It's been 26 years since that fateful duel between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort in the Great Hall of Hogwarts ,school of witchcraft and Great War was finished and now peace would come for both wizarding and Muggle so it seems for hidden deep inside the Departament of Mysteries lies a new prophecy,one that could destroy the great peace and once again fill the both worlds with war.

,,Al?Albus,wake up already"

Albus Severus Potter grumpily opened his eyes to find his year younger cousin Hugo Weasley grinning at him.

"Rise and shine,sleepyhead,"said Hugo.

Albus glared at his cousin and slowly sat up.

"You know,Hugo,one of these days I might decide that hexing family isn't necesserely a bad thing".

"Oh come on,Al,don't tell me you don't know what day it is",said Hugo

Albus looked at Hugo and tried really 's birthday?Nope,not important holiday?Not as far as he game?No way.

"Ok I give day is it?asked Albus

"It's Saturday",answered Hugo simply.

Albus rolled his eyes:

"Soooo?"

Hugo slowly moved to the exit of the dormitory.

"Nothing really,I just like messing with you",said Hugo and ran for his life while Albus was screaming and swearing after him.

Being woken up so rudely,Albus Severus Potter got up and looked out the was a lovely spring it would be soon it will be years ago,Albus boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time and started his magical passed and Albus proved to be both a troublemaker and a fairly successful would always remember his years at Hogwarts as quite enjoyable but not as interesting as his famous father's. But still, he met many people, made many friends and now had to think what to do with his was easy for Hugo and still had one more year at , Albus came down and saw his best friend and cousin Rose sitting on the couch reading the new text book for History of one was written by Hermione Weasley, Rose's mother , and it included the description of the Second Wizarding war.

"Hey,Rose",he said and sat next to her.

Rose looked up and smiled at him:"Hey Al.I thought you sleep longer on Saturdays.

"I do but your dear brother decided it would be fun to break my what's up for today?"Albus asked

"Well seeing as we have NEWTS soon I say we best make ourselves busy and go to the…"

",Rose,can you be more predictable?"said Albus

Rose frowned: ,, I may be predictable but I am also the way, grandma sent a letter informing me of traditional Easter dinner coming up.

Albus rolled his eyes:" Again?They never let us make our own I'm sure Dad will bring up another ancient Auror with him as he usually does"

Rose chuckled: " Kingsley Shacklebolt isn't that he's more than an 's a Minisiter and it's…

"A great honor having him ,still predictable",added Albus

Rose laughed at this and the two friends came out of the Gryfindor common room heading to the Great Hall for sat down next to Hugo and Lilly.

"Hi slept well?asked Hugo innocently

"Watch it"growled Albus

"Honestly Hugo I though you'd be more Lilly,for example"said Rose

"Lilly?Don't make me you even know what she did to Scorpius yesterday?Bat-bogey spell I ask you",said Hugo

"Well it just looked like a good time to practice taught me that,and I figured a Malfoy would be a good target"Lilly defended herself.

Amused Al looked at the staff sat elderly Proffesor McGonnagal, the Headmistress of Hogwarts talking to Professor Slughorn,an ancient Potions master and head of Slytherin was one of his favourites more due to his famous heritage than his who inherited her mother's brains was possibly the best student of their generation and definetly a legitimate member of Slug the table he also saw Rubeus Hagrid, a gamekeeper and his father's old also liked to spend time at Hagrid's although he avoided eating his awful to him was Professor Septimus,Defense against the Dark arts teacher listening attentively to Herbology teacher Neville Longbottom. Now that he was about to leave,he realized that he was going to miss all James told him he would feel this way he never believed him.

"AAAAAH",yelled Lilly next to him

"What?Al quickly looked at his sister.

And then surely,he saw her face getting larger and larger until she couldn't be recognized anymore.

"That's for that Bogey hex,Potter,said a cheerful voice and Albus saw Scorpius Malfoy smiling at of his Slytherin friends snickered next to drew his wand but Rose held his arm

"Oh for Heaven's sake,Hugo grow out of it".

Malfoy merely nodded pleasantly at Albus who smiled back busy fixing his sister's Malfoy was definetly different from his was not cold and unpleasant or predjudiced towards Mugle borns. But still certain rivalry between them had to was just fate.

Miles away from joys of Hogwarts, one man awakens in the changed Augustus Rookwood for the worst(if it was even possible).Being sentenced to life in Azkaban, just like most of his Death Eater comrades,one would think all is lost for there was something that made him different from Dolohov,Yaxley and others. He knew something they didn' words echoe in his head every day: _New darkness shall rise by destroying love, and all that was restored shall be lost again_.Rookwood started laughing maniacally, his maddnes echoing the dark walls of Azkaban.


End file.
